I'll Be
by ShinkouPrincess
Summary: Just because she saw Kikyo kissing me doesn't mean I want to be with her and not Kagome. But I don't care anymore, I'm getting Kagome back no matter what. Oneshot songfic. Song by Edwin McCain.


**I'll Be**  
One-shot, songfic. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. 

This is a sequel to my other one-shot, but you don't need to read it to understand this one. However, I do recommend you do.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Even though it has been a week since the 'incident' happened, Kagome still hasn't even acknowledged me. Hell, I don't even know if she knows I've been waiting for her all this time. She has cried so many times in her room. And from my position I took every night by her locked window, I could smell every single tear that she shed. 

It has been tearing me apart. She hasn't even walked outside for a couple of minutes. A week, and she has been inside her house the whole time.

But a week is long enough. It has been unbearable to hear those bitter cries through the night, and smell every single drop of salty water she shed.

But now it's time to take back what's mine.

Through the dark night, I squinted my eyes, trying to find the front door of her house. Jumping from my usual spot on the Goshinboku, I headed over to the threshold, opened the door, and headed right in, thankful that her family was gone. I entered the foyer, getting used to the darkness as I sniffed her out, locating her upstairs. She's probably in her bedroom.

I slowly crept up the stairs, wincing once as the stair creaked, but there was no other sign of movement in this lonely house. It almost made me think that there was nobody here. But I could smell her sweet scent radiating from her room.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

Standing outside of her door, I pressed my ear to it, listening for any signs of movement. There was none. It was as if no one was even living here.

And then I smelled it. It was faint, but it was still there. My ears dropped as I realized she was crying again. And it was entirely my fault. Everything was my fault.

My heart dropped. Feelings of guilt and sadness started circulating through my veins, causing me to shut my eyes tight, trying to get rid of every horrible emotion that coursed throughout me. It was…unbearable, and I have been dealing with it alone for a long time.

That stupid wench, how could she think I was the one that kissed Kikyo? It was her that wouldn't believe what I told her.

That one image still haunted my mind, of when I turned around at the sound of Kagome, and stared into her tearing dismayed eyes, watching me do something that I had no control over, or even wanted to do in the first place.

I opened my eyes again, standing up straight. I put my shaky calloused hand over the doorknob and quickly opened the door without a second thought.

After a week of waiting, I decided now was the time to get her back. I know what she feels for me.

Now she has to know what I feel for her.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I heard her loud gasp as she stood up from her bed. I just stood there, my hand still on the doorknob, looking into her red face and wet eyes. I almost shriveled at the sight. I wanted to hold her, do anything to make all the hurt she was feeling disappear.

Keh, that sounded corny. Look what this girl has done to me.

I guess I was too afraid to make the first move, or to say anything at all. I didn't know what to do. I had been planning this for days, and now I forgot everything I had in mind, everything I wanted to say to show her how much I care about her.

It was all gone from memory now.

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly asked in a small, hoarse voice. I took a step forward, letting go of the door, desperate to just touch her. But she took a step back, and I stopped, surprised and hurt at her action.

"I wanted to see you," I whispered.

Her hand arose and wiped off the remaining tears on her cheeks. "No you don't. Go back to Kikyo, that's where you…where you belong." She turned her back on me, crossing her arms and raising her chin.

What the hell is she doing?

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

The sound of rain started sprinkling against the window, and I watched as the drops of moisture rolled down the glass, one by one.

Just like Kagome's tears.

Not sure of what to say, I took another step forward. "Kagome…" I said, confused as hell as to what to do.

She glanced over her shoulder to glare at me. "Go away,"

"Why?"

"You…you chose," she suddenly turned around, and yelled, "You chose Kikyo, Inuyasha!"

I took a small step backwards at her outburst. "You don't know that…" I softly said.

She turned her back on me once again. "Just leave," she ordered, just as the rain started pelting against the house, shrouding it in the cloud's misery. But I was the one shrouding in misery upon looking at the girl who I'm supposed to protect against all things.

Even myself.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Normally, I would be getting annoyed as hell and leave to go sulk on Goshinboku. But this was not the case. In fact, I wasn't even annoyed in the bit. Sadness was the feeling that was swirling above all emotions.

And then there was love. Love was the emotion that made me want to protect Kagome with everything I have, to want to keep on living even after Naraku is dead, and even to stay a hanyou.

I love Kagome… more than anything. And seeing her like this is like stabbing my heart with a thousand knives. I don't know what to do. Do I leave and let her vent for a little bit more, or do I stay here and make her believe me. Make her believe that I want to stay with her forever.

Well there's going to be no more waiting, that's for sure.

But what do I say to her?

She glanced at me around her shoulder, and I didn't miss the look of surprise cross her features. "You haven't left yet," she bluntly said, taking another step away from me.

"'Course not, wench."

Slowly she turned around, her hands now on her hips as she stared at me through tear-filled eyes that were piercing through my heart.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice was so weak, so fragile, and it made me seethe inside knowing that I did this to her. To this one girl who means everything to me, who has saved me countless times, and is always there for me.

And this is how I repay her?

But at the same time, it made me angry. And slowly but surely, did my anger rise up, boiling from within, threatening to take over. Why is this wench so dumb? Hasn't she realized anything yet?

I clenched my fists at my side, unable to move or say anything. I know I'm going to snap at her, and she's only going to hate me even more.

But damn it, this girl needs to stop thinking the wrong things.

"Why, Inuyasha?" she said, a little forceful. And again, I said nothing.

It would be so much more simple if she just laid out her feelings to me, just to get it over with. I already know them, though. She doesn't know mine.

She took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of me, almost fuming. "Answer me, Inuyasha," she said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Damn it, bitch, I'm not fucking leaving!" I yelled.

"But you have to get back to Kikyo!" she snapped back.

I growled in frustration. "I wasn't with her in the first place, Kagome!"

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"Yes you are! I saw you two together, remember?" Kagome yelled.

I took a step forward, reaching out and holding her arms, holding her still as she tried to break free of my grasp.

Kagome started to cry again, and I almost released my hold on her. Almost.

"I saw you kiss her, Inuyasha," she said, suddenly quiet. She averted her eyes down to the side.

"No, Kagome, you saw her kiss me." I growled out.

"Look, Inuyasha," she said, closing her eyes as the tears leaked through her lashes, "Just leave, okay? I can't deal with this."

I tightened my hold on her, causing her to look up. "Why do you always run from fixing something, wench?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Kagome said, trying to get free of my hold once again. But I didn't let her budge in the slightest.

"Look, Kagome," I said, my voice unexpectedly gentle, "I went to go say goodbye to her. I had made my mind up on something, and I went to go tell her…but she kissed me…damn it, don't you see, I was leaving her for you."

Kagome's head snapped up, staring at me with unbelieving eyes. I almost smirked, realizing I was finally getting her to understand.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Without notice, Kagome became angry again, and backed up, my hands freeing her. "Look, you just came in here to get me to come back so that I can find your stupid jewel shards. Well too bad, Inuyasha. Your lies wont work this time."

Anger. Lots of it. That's all I felt.

Growling in aggravation, I barked out, "I'm not lying! I'm telling the fucking truth, bitch!"

"Yeah right, Inuyasha!"

"God, why can't you fucking see how much I love you, Kagome!" There. I let it out. I told her.

And she better believe me.

Her eyes widened, and she took a hesitant step backwards. "W-what? No, that-that can't be true…."

Without thinking, I closed the distance between us and pulled her close, kissing her hard.

Her hands went to my chest and pushed back, "What are you-" she began, but was silenced as I kissed her, holding her tight against my body. Now I was going to try anything to make her believe me.

After a few seconds, I pulled back, to find her shocked face so close to mine.

"You-you love me?" She whispered hopefully.

I nodded and softly gave her a peck on the lips.

"But-but what about Kikyo?" she asked.

"I told you, Kagome," I said, "I went to her to tell her I chose you."

"You didn't say that."

"Well that's what I meant, wench."

"Then why did she kiss you?"

I shrugged, pulling her closer, her head now resting against my shoulder. "I really don't know. Maybe she knew you were there, or damn, maybe she was just being stupid."

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_

"I-I can't believe this," she whispered after a few silent seconds.

I pulled her even closer in response.

This moment, this single moment I've been waiting for is finally happening, and to be speaking the truth, I couldn't believe it. But what I couldn't believe even more is how Kagome has dealt with me, been so close to death because of me, and has to travel between my time and hers, and yet she still loves me. Love this hanyou who yells at her everyday.

Nuzzling my head in her neck, I took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful scent.

But I froze to smell that salty water falling from her eyes again. I pulled her back to look at her. "Oi, why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just happy, Inuyasha," she said, smiling.

I felt the corners of my mouth lift in return.

Taking my hand, I wiped off her tears with my thumb, and then hugged her close again.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. My heart started to race, and the emotions that were cycling through my entire body were overwhelming. It was so much better to hear her say it to me personally, instead of hearing it from everyone else.

How amazing it was that this was all happening to me. To a hanyou who shouldn't even be living, let alone have someone who actually loves him.

Memories started flashing through my mind to all the times where she has saved me, saved me from myself or from others. She's always there for me. Even though it took a while for me to realize it, I know now that Kagome is the one who has always cared for me.

And now I know she'll keep on loving me, despite everything we may go through, or the troubles we'll find ourselves in.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

* * *

Like I said before, this is a sequel, so if you were confused in any way, go read it. It's called "Call Me When You're Sober." 

Honestly, I didn't like this as much as I thought I would. I liked the other one better. Oh well.

Let me know what you think!

**_Every Heart_**


End file.
